


Case 61

by glitzyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Clones, Gun Violence, My poor babies, Other, will probably add more tags as it goes on!, yeah so this happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitzyeol/pseuds/glitzyeol
Summary: Chanyeol had never once felt right for war. He knew he was great at combat and his power was practically made for fighting but he wanted to contribute to society not leave behind a trail of destruction.And like right now, the most likely answer to this situation was that the clone was pretending to catch him off guard and kill him but still… He was hurt.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol & Park Chanyeøl
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Case 61

The walls were crumbling.

He could still hear the war raging on a floor below; but all Chanyeol could focus on was himself across the room.

Well not exactly himself but his evil clone.

The other was squished into the corner of the barren room. He looked as bad as Chanyeol felt, his face covered in bloody cuts, one of his eyebrows was even bleeding heavily. The rest of his body must be the same.

It was his eyes that gave him pause, not because they were odd - though that had sent a shiver down his spine the first time they'd made eye contact - but the absolute terror held within them.

Is this what he looked like when scared? A kicked puppy?

As soon as Chanyeol took a step forward, he held a shaky hand out in front of him.

"Please don't!" The obvious croak in his voice gave away the lack of use. None of them actually thought the clones could talk, having never witnessed it but here they were. “_Please_…”

The whole situation was so confusing, the thing was Chanyeol had never once felt right for war. He knew he was great at combat and his power was practically made for fighting but he wanted to contribute to society not leave behind a trail of destruction.

And like right now, the most likely answer to this situation was that the clone was pretending to catch him off guard and kill him but still… He was hurt.

Sometimes Chanyeol was so jealous of Yixing, though his power wasn’t that powerful in combat. He was the strength of the team, helping to pick them up and replace all the missing pieces.

He especially didn’t cause any destruction even going as far as reviving flowers sometimes. Chanyeol would never stop being in awe of him and all his brothers.

As he took in his cowering other half, he realised the decision had already been made for him. “It’s okay.” He mumbled, trying to keep his voice and approach as soft as possible. “I won’t hurt you.”

The clone’s mouth was moving possibly in a silent prayer, did he even know any prayers? It wasn’t until he got closer and in the midst of looking more and more like a spooked animal, he was whispering a mantra of please and stop.

As soon as Chanyeol managed to get a hand on him, he was trying to flee. It was his quick reflexes alone that he managed to catch him. He held the trembling boy in a firm but gentle hold. This was probably one of the stupidest things Chanyeol had done but there was no going back now.

He’d somehow survived up until now on mostly dumb luck alone.

“I _promise_ I’m not going to do anything.” He tried when the other continued to struggle, using strength he didn’t have. It was clear his clone was in less control of his powers when fire started to curl up the cracked wall behind him. Shit.

He pulled them back from the wall, managing to keep his grip and not fall over. It was clear his power was out of control enough to not hit his target properly or he’d unintentionally lit it in his fear.

“You’re okay.”

“You’re okay.”

Chanyeol continued to repeat the two words until the other finally collapsed in his arms, his fight finally succumbing to exhaustion. “I won’t hurt you. I never wanted to.”

“Me neither.” If he couldn’t feel his chest rumbling when he replied, Chanyeol would have sworn he’d imagined it. He didn’t know if he should believe the words or not but he accepted them for the time being.

Once enough time had passed without either of them attacking, he finally relented his grip on the clone enough so they could pull back and look at each other. It was unnerving like looking in a weird mirror but he ignored that in favour of getting a better look at the cuts and bruises.

“What’s your name?” He tried to make small talk, the odd eyes up close were much worse than at a distance but he tried to pretend like they didn’t bother him.

"Chanyeøl.."

Every little thing he’d learnt from his clone was sending Chanyeol into a further state of shock. There was so much they’d never been told. They all just assumed the clones had case names like they did for missions but much more permanent.

The fact that their names were so similar only made him feel so much more weirded out by the fact that someone had taken his DNA and made themselves a killing machine with his face.

Chanyeøl must have seen the anger forming in his eyes as he started again to use the energy he still didn’t have to struggle. Chanyeol quickly forced himself to calm down and gave a small smile. “Sorry but there is nothing I can do about your injuries right now.”

The look he got in response definitely told him his clone had never even thought there would be.

If Chanyeol was being honest, he had no idea what he was doing. Where did he go from here? It’s not like he’d ever been in a war against his own clone and had to stop fighting to protect him or something. Was he supposed to just let him go and get back to fighting until one of their sides is eventually defeated?

Eventually he settled on the now and decided to getting some answers out of the clone would be the best option. There were so many things he wanted to ask. _Why_ being the most prominent.

“Why are you-”

“Chanyeol!” The shout interrupted him from the doorway into the room and though he knew who the voice belonged to, he couldn’t stop from turning around to look.

Junmyeon stood there a haunted yet shocked expression taking over his features, his gun was pointed directly towards him.

No, Chanyeøl.

His clone started panicking as soon as he saw the gun and it still felt weird to Chanyeol, they’d fought against each other many times in the past, had Chanyeøl always been like this? He himself was known to be a scaredy cat at times but this was far worse.

It probably didn’t help that there were two exo members in the room and he was injured.

“Move away!” Junmyeon shouted to him as he cautiously ventured further into the room, his gun steadily pointed at the two of them. Chanyeol knew this would be by far the easiest kill they’d done if he moved.

Not often did they actually get this close to any x-exo member with an advantage and he knew if he stepped away, his leader would shoot the clone through his head and they’d be one step closer to winning the war.

One look at Chanyeøl’s terrified face and he knew he couldn’t do it, he didn’t have the first clue what he would do but he knew he was tired of this, all of it.

The constant awful training they had to go through, the injuries, losing his loved ones and causing destruction wherever he went. They weren’t meant for this life, it wasn’t fair. War was _stupid_ and _pointless_, Chanyeol hated it.

He did move then but only to cover the clone’s body fully with his own, he wasn’t going to let Junmyeon get a good shot at him even if it cost him his own life. Chanyeøl looked up at him in shock but apparently that was all it took for some trust as he pressed fully against Chanyeol.

“You don’t have to do this.” He breathed, apparently finding some spine in the selfless act.

“I want to.”

“Chanyeol?..” Junmyeon’s voice was shaky and he sounded a lot closer behind him. “What the hell are you doing? Move!”

Chanyeol turned his head just enough to see his leader, he’d only ever seen that expression on his face once before when they’d first been shown footage of their clones and what would be expected of them.

“No I won’t let you hurt him.”

“Don’t be stupid Chanyeol, he’s going to kill you, he’s going to kill us all!”

Before he could think of anything else to say in Chanyeøl’s defence or well in his, the clone himself was speaking up. “I don’t want to hurt any of you!”

Disbelief was prominent on Junmyeon’s face before determination finally settled. How many times had Chanyeol been comforted by that look in the past before being forced out into the fight? Now he never wanted to see it again, at least not for this.

“If you don’t move 61, I will shoot you too.”

He had to finally look away from his leader, head pressing up against Chanyeøl’s as his fear finally sent trembles through his own body. His life was _never_ supposed to lead to this.

Growing up all he wanted to do was listen to music, make his own no matter how bad it sounded in the beginning. He never wanted to end up being used as an experimental soldier, his body morphed until he could control fire.

“Move.” Chanyeøl eventually relented and begged him but he only shook his head slightly, his eyes squeezing shut. He’d rather die like this protecting someone while he still could than continuing on until he succumbed to his own flames.

“Chanyeol!” Another voice gasped, he knew it was Sehun without having to look. Wherever Suho was, the youngest was never far behind.

He didn’t know if Junmyeon had coincidentally timed it well or the sudden appearance of another person threw him off but he didn’t have much chance to register the loud bang before pain tore it’s way through his stomach.

He knew it had passed straight through him and hit it’s actual target when Chanyeøl let out a pained wheeze.

They slumped backwards against the wall with a thud, an anguished cry ripped it’s way out of his throat as their wounds pressed painfully together.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He whimpered, still trying to cover his clone with his body.

Hands were suddenly ripping him away and he fought as best as he could until Sehun held him down and pressed his hands against the wound, sudden white hot pain shot through him.

“Why would you do this?” Sehun cried as he tried to stop the bleeding. The youngest had always been like a baby to them no matter how much he insisted he wasn’t. Chanyeol was reminded of it then.

He ignored the question in favour of seeking out his clone, he was still slumped against the wall, Junmyeon obscured most of his view.

“Please don’t hurt him!” He begged, hand reaching out and gripping at the leaders leg. “_Please_...”

Chanyeol could feel his eyes drifting closed and tried to cling onto consciousness. He couldn’t give up until Suho listened to him for once in his life. He saw Junmyeon pull something out of his pocket and crouched down in front of Chanyeøl.

Darkness took over before he could see what happened next.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! I will probably make some changes as the series develops.
> 
> Comments and feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Come and say hi on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/bubsyeol) .


End file.
